Marvel's Luke Cage
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Moment of Truth | Season1_2 = Code of the Streets | Season1_3 = Who's Gonna Take the Weight? | Season1_4 = Step in the Arena | Season1_5 = Just to Get a Rep | Season1_6 = Suckas Need Bodyguards | Season1_7 = Manifest | Season1_8 = Blowin' Up the Spot | Season1_9 = DWYCK | Season1_10 = Take It Personal | Season1_11 = Now You're Mine | Season1_12 = Soliloquy of Chaos | Season1_13 = You Know My Steez | Season2_1 = Soul Brother #1 | Season2_2 = Straighten It Out | Season2_3 = Wig Out | Season2_4 = I Get Physical | Season2_5 = All Souled Out | Season2_6 = The Basement | Season2_7 = On and On | Season2_8 = If It Ain't Rough, it Ain't Right | Season2_9 = For Pete's Sake | Season2_10 = The Main Ingredient | Season2_11 = The Creator | Season2_12 = Can't Front On Me | Season2_13 = They Reminisce Over You | HistoryText = Marvel's Luke Cage is a Netflix series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the third of six series - preceded by Marvel's Daredevil and Marvel's Jessica Jones, and followed by Marvel's Iron Fist, Marvel's The Defenders, and Marvel's The Punisher. In December 2014, Mike Colter was cast as Luke Cage in a supporting role in Marvel's Jessica Jones, opposite Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones. Cheo Hodari Coker was hired as showrunner in March 2015. Filming for the first season took place in Harlem and other places in New York City from September 2015 to March 2016 under the working title Tiara. At the red carpet premiere of Marvel's Daredevil season two, Colter announced that his series would be made available on Netflix on September 30, 2016. The series premiered on Netflix on September 30th, to critical acclaim. Netflix suffered a two-hour steaming outage a day following the series' premiere, suggesting the popularity of the series crashed the streaming website. Each episode of season one is titled after a song by Gang Starr. On December 4th, 2016, Marvel announced via Twitter that Netflix had renewed the series for a second season. Filming for the second season began in June 2017, and wrapped on November 20, 2017. On March 6, 2018, a teaser for season 2 confirmed its release date for June 22, 2018. For the second season, Rosario Dawson's main role as Claire Temple was reduced to a guest appearance in two episodes, and the actress suggested that she most likely will not be reprising the role in any of the upcoming Marvel Netflix series. The late actor Reg E. Cathey shot an appearance as Luke Cage's father James Lucas before he passed away. He guest starred in seven episodes. Reprising their main roles from other Marvel Netflix series were Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing, Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson, Finn Jones as Iron Fist, and Stephen Rider as DA Blake Tower. Each episode of Season two is titled after a song by Pete Rock & CL Smooth. On October 19, 2018, it was announced that Netflix had canceled this series after two seasons. }} Gallery Posters Marvel's Luke Cage poster 001.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage poster 002.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage poster 003.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage poster 004.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage poster 005.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage poster 006.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage poster 007.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage poster 008.jpg Marvel's Luke Cage poster 010.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Luke Cage official trailer 1 (2016) Daredevil Jessica Jones-0 Clips Luke Cage Clip "You Want Some" HD Netflix Luke Cage Clip "Haven't Heard" HD Netflix Luke Cage Clip "Be King" HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Clip The Show Off Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Clip Luke Cage Carries the Weight of Harlem HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Clip Misty and Colleen Netflix Featurettes Luke Cage Street Level Hero Music - 30 September Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Street Level Hero - Luke HD Netflix Luke Cage Featurette Who Is Luke Cage? Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Street Level Hero Harlem Netflix Adrian Younge and Ali Shaheed Muhammad (feat. Method Man) – Bulletproof Love Marvel's Luke Cage Featurette Long Road To Paradise Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Rakim - “Kings Paradise” HD Netflix Marvel's Luke Cage Season 2 Red Carpet Premiere Marvel’s Luke Cage Inside The Soundtrack Netflix }} Category:Netflix Category:Web Series